


Сервер сновидений

by daana, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сервер сновидений

**Семя зла**  
_(suricate)_

Однажды профессору Сайге приснилось, что он уже видел этот сон раньше. Гулкий звук шагов разносился по пустой лаборатории. Никто не мог остановить человека, идущего вперед. Старые, тяжелые двери одна за другой с треском раздвигались, неохотно отъезжали в стороны, подчинялись правилам, вписанным в них давно покойными людьми. Казалось, что идущий вперед человек подчинил себе мертвецов, и теперь их бледные призраки во всем способствовали ему, как будто надеясь получить не то искупление, не то покой.  
Человек улыбался.  
Он становился бледнее с каждым шагом, с каждым новым поворотом. Холодный свет люминесцентных ламп то и дело подрагивал, отчего собственная тень казалась человеку живой и чужой. То ли готовой броситься на него, то ли затаившейся, чтобы получше прицелиться. Оттого и улыбка его была инстинктивной, гораздо более звериной, чем многие другие улыбки, к которым привыкли пересохшие от напряжения губы.  
В сумке у человека лежали глаза, нунчаки, гранаты и книга.  
Этого профессор Сайга, не открывавший сумку, никак не мог узнать. Не он был тем черно-белым человеком, за которым пристально следил, переходя от монитора к монитору. Именно здесь, в контрольном зале, мимо которого скоро должен был пройти человек в светлом плаще с дорожной сумкой на плече, профессор и понял, что видел все это во сне раньше, понял так ярко и внезапно, что от осознания проснулся.  
Каким же образом, записал он в дневнике в тот же день, нужно понимать эту странную последовательность? Сколько я ни силюсь восстановить в памяти тот день – не могу вспомнить ни одного действия, проверяемого кем-то снаружи. Возможно ли, что это был не сон, а память. Возможно ли, что я действительно стоял в зале с десятками мониторов в ожидании человека в светлом плаще и почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел, как, вытащив из термобокса глаз мертвеца, он прикладывает его к сенсору, и воздух за его спиной колышется от возбужденного дыхания призраков.  
Или уже услышав о том, как тело человека, пытавшегося погубить нашу цивилизацию, нашли с простреленной головой в поле, я домыслил себе лежащий на пульте управления посевами потрепанный том Нового завета с закладкой в Евангелии от Матфея, где Царствие небесное сравнивалось с добрым семенем на поле, на котором враг перед тем, как уйти, посеял плевелы между пшеницей. И кем я тогда представил себя, отождествляясь по привычке с преступником? Врагом, ради искусства уничтожающим жизнь, или садовником, готовым отдать себя на распятие, лишь бы дать хорошему семени шанс не сгнить вместе с дурным.  
И не оттого ли я просыпаюсь каждый раз, когда вижу этот сон, оттого, что мне страшно хочется открыть дверь, когда человек будет проходить мимо, заглянуть ему в глаза и узнать – наверняка. Не оттого ли, что мне страшно?

 

**Беглец**  
_(suricate)_

Стоя в холле министерства благосостояния, огромном зале с голографическими проекциями мониторов, на которых – статистика улучшения общественного тона последних месяцев, агитация за здоровый образ мыслей, новая модель домашнего искусственного интеллекта, следящего за правильной диетой, – студент третьего курса Когами Синья уверен, что сможет изменить мир к лучшему.  
За него – вся система «Сивилла», посчитавшая Когами пригодным к любой работе. Спортивной, творческой, технической, социальной, административной. Отобравшая рациональный выбор у нации, «Сивилла» предоставляет его отдельным представителям. Покажи мне, говорит она Когами, как ты распорядишься своей свободой.  
Стоя перед обезображенным трупом лучшего друга пять лет спустя, он не жалеет о своем выборе. Теперь инспектор Когами Синья точно уверен, что все сделал правильно, связав свою судьбу с Бюро общественной безопасности. Ему, и никому другому, предначертано разобраться с преступником, против которого бессильна система. Его, и никого другого, для этого сюда направили. Когами осознанно расстается со свободой, которую больше не ценит. Тяжелый металлический браслет, фиксирующий каждое его действие, – ежедневное напоминание о том, что таким, как он, нельзя находиться за пределами специальных учреждений. Центра реабилитации или офиса Бюро. Когами согласен на это, потому что только таким образом сможет достичь цели.  
Даже когда Сивилла предает его, пытаясь убить, – Когами не смущается, всего лишь сбегает, чтобы лучшим образом выполнить волю Сивиллы и обречь себя на вечное изгнание из рая. Он бродит по диким городам, похожим на джунгли, и джунглям, похожим на дикие города. Люди за пределами Японии оказываются чудовищно плоскими, по-животному примитивными. Занятым выживанием, им некогда думать о смысле жизни, а их детям – нечем. В этом бесконечно огромном зверинце Когами занимается разными делами, пытаясь заразить своим вирусным смыслом хотя бы кого-то, но у дикарей слишком хороший иммунитет.  
Стоя перед ребенком, в чьих руках дрожит, болтается из стороны в сторону автомат Калашникова, Когами Синья подкошен, как будто очередью, внезапной мыслью: а что, если все это время он не был главным героем сюжета, в котором столько лет прожил, и мысль эта настолько невыносима, что он просыпается от нее – прямо в прохладную, тихую темноту.

 

 **Друг человека**  
_(suricate)_

Происходящее можно было бы назвать образцовой трагедией в духе Софокла. В ослепительно белой палате – он не стал ничего в ней менять, ни единой вещью ему больше не хотелось владеть, даже очки были оставлены снаружи, – сидит бывший инспектор. Число на стене у двери – 234,67 – его проклятие и его освобождение. Его нынешний криминальный коэффициент. Гинозе не нужно видеть числа, чтобы чувствовать себя изменившимся. Неспособным думать так, как раньше, или наоборот, способным думать исключительно по-другому. Он безропотно подчиняется всем медицинским назначениям. По несколько часов в день просматривает видеоролики с пиктограммами, убеждающими в превосходстве установленного Сивиллой порядка, слушает тихую музыку, пресную, как подаваемая трижды в день еда, запивает две синих капсулы теплой слабогазированной водой. Время для Гинозы замирает, каждое утро начинается с чистого листа. Он все хуже помнит лицо своего отца.  
Акане приходит на исходе первого месяца, по крайней мере, так она говорит. Еще она говорит, что он им нужен. Кому, переспрашивает Гиноза, потому что молчание встревожит ее сильнее. Упрямое «нам» звучит неискренне, но еще менее приятно звучит сквозь слезы «мне». Он отказывается.  
И в следующий раз тоже.  
В прошлый раз это вы мне говорили, - улыбается Яей одними губами, она появляется у плексигласовой двери, стоит Акане скрыться за поворотом. Чередуются, как солнце и луна, рассеянно думает Гиноза, который забыл, как выглядят солнце и луна, но почему-то представляет их на небе одновременно. Ослепительно яркий диск и блеклый размытый круг, как пятно от пролившегося молока, как коллоидный рубец от ожога. Он говорит Яей, что пора перейти на «ты». Он просит ее присмотреть за Даймом, если Акане забудет, у инспекторов всегда мороки больше. Это Гиноза все еще помнит хорошо.  
Акане перестает приходить, а Яей продолжает. В этом есть что-то противоестественное, солнечный диск никуда не девается с отпечатка воображаемого неба на закрытых веках Гинозы. Он мешает себе думать об этом и спрашивает о погоде. Яей неумолимо предлагает прогуляться. Он отказывается, хотя это дается тяжелее с каждым разом. В нем осталось слишком мало того, о чем следует помнить, и оно отчаянно борется с синими капсулами.  
На следующий день их три, одна – красная. Гиноза не глотает ее, испытывая крайнюю неловкость. Когда в щели между койкой и стеной их накапливается восемь, Яей приходит опять. Она рассказывает о том, что весна вот-вот начнется, а потом хмурится и требует – именно так, требует, а не просит – ее извинить. Она скажет Акане, что больше не будет этого делать. Оставайся пока там, где ты есть, - говорит она. А мы с Сион подумаем…  
Гинозе кажется, еще немного – и ему станет за нее страшно, поэтому он пьет все девять красных капсул вместе с двумя синими. После обеда приходит Когами. Садится на край койки, трясет его за плечо. Ударить его ослабевшей рукой не получается, потолок кружится над головой и немного мутит. Полупрозрачные темные человечки пляшут перед глазами, сквозь разноцветные пятна осунувшееся, покрытое густой щетиной лицо Когами едва удается рассмотреть. Гиноза уже готов непроизвольно, просто потому, что такова его роль, – механическим голосом озвучить новый коэффициент своего старого друга. Что-то крепко за триста. Он изо всех сил старается молчать.  
Ты должен вернуться, говорит Когами. Никто, кроме тебя, не поможет ей помнить о том, что это такое, быть настоящим детективом. Никто, кроме тебя, этого не помнит.  
По полу, обессиленный попытками ему врезать, Гиноза добирается до кнопки вызова. Я готов выходить, говорит он, черт с вами со всеми, я готов выходить, я уже встаю, папа, уже встаю, еще минуточка…  
Лучший друг Филоктета Геракл даже с Олимпа, практически всемогущий, пообещал тому исцеление от неизлечимой раны только в обмен на ответную услугу. Что мы ценим в своих друзьях, если не способность быть для нас правильными инструментами, в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии? Что заставляет нас выдумывать сотни фиговых слов, скрывающих от посторонних и собственных глаз наготу натурального обмена? Эта мысль проносится в голове у Макисимы, прах которого давно покоится в безымянной могиле, что не мешает Когами по привычке думать за двоих.

 

**На память**  
_(daana)_

Когами зачем-то берет с собой фотографию: второпях собираясь, сдергивает ее с доски и сует в карман - а потом вспомнает о ней спустя дни и недели. Мерная слабая качка выворачивает его наизнанку, не позволяя ни есть, ни курить, ни даже читать, он шарит по карманам, почти уверенный, что клочок бумаги потерялся, остался где-то там же, где все остальное, - и извлекает его на свет. Мутная и нечеткая, за три года фотография еще и выцвела. Теперь бледный силуэт на ней едва различим, а лицо кажется тусклым, как воспоминание.  
Несколько секунд Когами рассматривает бумажный прямоугольник, пытаясь узнать исчезающие черты. Качка отдается в голове, заставляет каюту плыть перед глазами - пальцы, наверное, тоже подрагивают, и на мгновение Когами кажется, что человек на фотографии вот-вот повернет голову и посмотрит прямо на него. Он снова прячет фотографию и глядит в потолок каюты, пока наконец не засыпает. 

Через несколько дней, когда в туманной дымке на горизонте проступают очертания берега, Когами опять достает фотографию. Стоило бы разжать пальцы и поглядеть, как ветер унесет ее обратно, туда, куда нельзя вернуться и незачем возвращаться, но он зачем-то присматривается к бледной картинке.  
Изображение стало четче. Теперь можно разглядеть не только цвет волос, но и черты лица, и едва уловимую, спрятанную в уголках губ улыбку, еще немного - и видна будет даже тень от ресниц. Человек на фотографии по-прежнему смотрит в сторону, и Когами уже готов выпустить из пальцев клочок бумаги - но, движимый почти неуправляемым чувством, вновь убирает фотографию в карман. Подхватывает рюкзак с чужими книгами и ждет, глядя на приближающийся берег.

В следующий раз он смотрит на фотографию много позже, в китайской опиекурильне, наслушавшись разговоров о Вьетнаме, и о Камбодже, и о Сингапуре, уже понимая, что и здесь он тоже не задержится, как не задерживался до сих пор нигде, - но для нашей истории это неважно, важно другое: в сладком душном полумраке он окончательно убеждается в том, что фотография меняется. Вот вздрагивает прядка, спадающая на глаза, вот словно проясняется улыбка, взгляд, направленный прочь от камеры, готов сместиться, поплыть, столкнуться со взглядом Когами. Макисима на фотографии поворачивает голову, и рано или поздно, мгновение или год спустя, он посмотрит Когами в глаза - что тогда будет?..

 

**Тайна**  
_(suricate)_

Образы наших снов, утверждает Борхес следом за Кольриджем, воспроизводят ощущения, а не вызывают их, как принято думать; мы не потому испытываем ужас, что нас душит сфинкс, - мы воображаем сфинкса, чтобы объяснить себе свой ужас.  
\- Чего ты боишься? – спрашивает заказчик, вместо ответа Чхве Гусон покусывает губу, напряженно следя за движениями двух человек на тусклом мониторе ноутбука, они переходят из-под одной камеры в другую, оба до того накачаны транквилизаторами, что едва держатся на ногах. Эта уловка помогает преодолеть зону сканеров, если нет возможности ее обойти. Чхве знает очень много способов уходить от властей. Он лучший проводник в Ураясу – районе, где прячутся лучшие проводники Токио. Он не японец, снаружи недостатки системы всегда виднее. Тем не менее, провести латентных преступников из самого центра, полукруглого серого здания министерства экономики, да еще и без машины… Чхве кажется, Макисима сделал это специально. Чтобы проверить, что он не рехнулся после смерти сестры.  
\- Батареи хватит еще минут на десять, - наконец отвечает он, не отрываясь от экрана. Люди идут слишком неуверенно. Они вряд ли успеют добраться до слепой зоны за это время.  
\- В тоннеле их ведь ждут? – уточняет Макисима.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда какая разница, следим мы за этим или нет. - Резким движением Макисима захлопывает крышку ноутбука прежде, чем Чхве успеет возразить. – Теперь это беглецы Шредингера.  
Щелчок, с которым захлопывается крышка, похож на звук осечки от выстрела.  
Звук осечки от выстрела похож на скрип, с которым проворачивается колесо старого сейфа. Открыв глаза, Ким Гусон поднимается с кресла и ждет, пока адъютант отдаст ему тонкую папку, заполненную мелким печатным текстом, настолько секретную, что ни в одном компьютере эти бумаги не содержатся. Протокол Пунгери, операция Солнечный Удар. Ему бы очень хотелось досмотреть свой тревожный сон, потому что ни одно дело нельзя оставлять незавершенным, но вместо этого приходится продираться сквозь бесконечные похвалы Любимому, Уважаемому, Мудрому, Блестящему, Единственному Руководителю, чтобы вычленять конкретные инструкции. Так начинает каждый новый генеральный секретарь ЦК Трудовой партии Кореи. Восстание подавлено, мятежники казнены, источники их финансирования выявлены.  
\- Нью-Бангкок. Сингапур. Пномпень. Нейпьидо. - Так последний наследник великого Ким Ир Сена отсчитывает секунды, приближающие закрытый гроб с телом его лучшего друга к печи крематория. Гюнтхэ погиб, помогая ему спастись. Так должны знать все, об этом решили на закрытом заседании политбюро. Киму кажется, что драмы слишком много, но старшим товарищам виднее. В лицо пышет жар, тело предателя предано огню, конец и начало истории. – Завтра, - тихо, твердо и уверенно произносит Ким мимо камеры, обращаясь как бы к самому себе – и к каждому корейцу, неотрывно следящему за прямой трансляцией, - мы сравняем ЮВАС с землей.  
Нажимать на красную кнопку ему приходится четыре раза – из-за какой-то мелочи никак не удается снять чистый дубль. Сон приходит в машине, стоит коснуться головой кожаной спинки, он вскидывается: не хватало еще уснуть за рулем в такую важную ночь.  
\- Как будто кто-то однажды поменял правила, и больше невозможно было вести гражданскую войну без геноцида, - повторяет Макисима следом за Ито Сатоси. Его ноздри жадно раздуваются, Чхве даже в постели не видел его настолько возбужденным. Как будто он только что выпрыгнул из самолета и летит навстречу земле, широко расставив руки, не торопясь дергать за кольцо и проверять, заест парашют или нет в этот раз, не дыряв ли резервный.  
Автобус проносится мимо разбитых витрин. В переулке кого-то бьют. Из-за крыш поднимается черный дым, вонь проходит даже сквозь толстое стекло. Тысячи людей собираются убивать друг друга, тысячи оловянных солдатиков в руках капризного ребенка, знающего гражданскую войну только по фантазиям людей, никогда ее не видевших. Чхве их не жаль, он устал прятаться. Устал делать вид, что в жизни есть какой-то смысл. Ему все еще интересно только одно: что на самом деле скрывается под местным тщательно вытканным ковром.  
За взломом сервера проходит несколько часов – а кажется, что несколько десятков лет.  
Он смеется, увидев две с лишним сотни мозгов в заполненных раствором колбах, на каждой – хорошо известное ему имя, Гюнтхэ со своими западными книжками был прав в одном, тайное во снах становится явным. Он стреляет в убийцу напоследок – и не промахивается. Этого достаточно, остальные – съедят себя сами.  
Залог и Символ Объединения Родины, Яркую Звезду Пектусана вынуждены хоронить в закрытом гробу: пуля сорок пятого калибра, выпущенная генералом Ка, оставляет слишком красноречивый след во лбу для скоропостижного инсульта, косметологи бессильны. Истекающего кровью генерала нашли в коридоре. Он умер до того, как сдал других заговорщиков, о чем нашлось, кому позаботиться. 

 

**Все части души**  
_(daana)_

Пули в голове недостаточно; другими словами, пуля в голове - только начало. 

Когами обшаривает тело, забирает из пропитавшихся кровью карманов ключи от машины, коммуникатор и складную бритву. Пока навигатор прокладывает дорогу по пустым трассам, ведет чужую машину к чужому дому, Когами ломает бритву - она ломается неохотно, режет руки, словно сопротивляясь; еще бы она не сопротивлялась. Отделив лезвие от рукоятки, Когами решает, что этого хватит; по дороге он делает остановку, чтобы выкинуть обломки в Токийский залив.

На книжных полках чужой библиотеки он отыскивает самую потрепанную, самую зачитанную книгу, ту, которая открывается, стоит взять ее в руки, - лучшие книги говорят тебе то, что ты уже сам знаешь, читает он на перевернувшейся странице и, конечно же, не удивляется. Мягкая бумага горит быстро, страницы дрожат и мечутся, будто в надежде спастись. Меньше всего на свете Когами хотел бы жечь книги, но у него нет другого выхода.

В коммуникаторе он находит и удаляет один за другим аккаунты в сети - краем глаза читая логи: с этого аккаунта отправлялись в городские чаты рекомендации о том, как себя вести во время беспорядков, а на тот подписаны любители древней литературы, а здесь одни репродукции, нет, есть еще рассуждения об искусстве - призраки этих записей останутся в сетевых архивах, но постепенно пропадут, истают, рассыпавшись на байты и пиксели, уничтоженная информация теперь не хранится долго. Зачем хранить то, что никому не нужно.

Когда под его пальцами вдруг открывается его собственнная фотография, скриншот с камеры наблюдения в Осо, Когами отчетливо понимает: все бесполезно. До тех пор, пока он жив - будет жив и Макисима Сёго.

 

**Кроме тебя мы никому не поклоняемся**  
_(suricate)_

Допустим, Сивиллы не существует. В подпольной лаборатории Тогане в шестидесятых не создают прообраз суперкомпьютера, основанного на человеческих мозгах. Экзамен на профпригодность в тридцатых не вводили, потому что справляться с кризисом перенаселения и безработицы одновременно не пришлось. В двадцатых Китай не треснул по швам, забрызгав войной все окружающие его государства. Допустим, за окном две тысячи шестнадцатый год, думает инспектор Цунемори Акане, расправляясь с ужином в новой просторной квартире. Каким образом – без сканеров на каждом углу, без четкого определения предельно-допустимого коэффициента, – они умудрялись справляться, скажем, с террористической угрозой? Она перелистывает архивные записи, на которых люди в масках перерезают пленным горло, специально записывая этот процесс на видео. От одного просмотра любой может помутиться тоном. Но в две тысячи шестнадцатом году не было ни препаратов для очищения психопаспорта, ни специалистов, способных поставить правильный диагноз. Никто сперва не обратил бы внимания – подумаешь, каждый справляется со стрессом по-своему, - на детектива Когами, засиживающегося в управлении до рассвета. Бесцельно бродящего из угла в угол, курящего чужие сигареты, прикалывающего новые вырезки – статьи, справки, даты - к огромной доске во всю стену, соединяющего их разноцветными нитками. В центре этой шизофренической паутины – мутное пятно, размытая фотография. Все, что осталось на камере патрульного Сасаямы Мицуру перед тем, как его обезображенный труп подбросили к аптеке. «Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что ИГИЛ – это лекарство», - шепчет Когами месяц спустя, от него воняет дымом, потом и проблемами, от него один за другим отворачиваются бывшие коллеги. Детектив Гиноза – последний, кто пытается оставаться рядом. «И с чего ты взял, что он не араб?» - спрашивает он, потому что ни о чем, кроме загадочного террориста, с Когами невозможно разговаривать. «Возьми отпуск» - просит он, не дождавшись вразумительного ответа. Оставаться рядом с Когами невозможно, он так быстро бежит в десять версий одновременно, что не договаривает фразу, не допивает кофе, не докуривает сигарету. Они тлеют уже в нескольких забитых доверху пепельницах. Гиноза кашляет, у него слезятся глаза от спертого воздуха в кабинете без окон и от собственной беспомощности. С ИГИЛ воюет антитеррористический центр, при чем тут первый департамент токийской полиции. Их отстранили несколько месяцев назад, это не их дело, убийца уже наверняка покинул страну. Только Когами отказывается в это поверить, следы мутного пятна находятся в каждом новом преступлении. Через несколько дней он избивает провизора в гомеопатической клинике, и даже обнаруженные у провизора наркотики не отменяют внутреннего расследования. Оружие и удостоверение бывший детектив сбрасывает в пластиковую коробку, как использованные резиновые перчатки, до того легко соглашаясь с компромиссным вариантом «уход по собственному желанию», что теперь Гинозе страшно за него по-настоящему. Закрывшись в дешевой съемной квартире, больше похожей на камеру, обклеив все стены портретами без лица, Когами выбирает новую тактику. Идут недели, колючая щетина превращается в бороду. Каждое утро на рассвете он умывается, выходит на балкон и становится на колени. «Субхаанакял-лахумма ва бихамдикь, ва табааракясмукь, ва та‘аляя джаддукь, ва ляя иляяхэ гайрукь», – и поднимает руки, касаясь большими пальцами мочек ушей перед тем, как прошептать: «Аллаху акбар». Рано или поздно он найдет человека, о котором знает только одно слово, оставленное мертвым патрульным – Макисима. Это его главный и единственный ният.  
Страшно даже подумать, чем все могло бы закончиться в этом безумном мире без Сивиллы.


End file.
